【中文翻译】Killing Loneliness by Rei Kiri
by sidesee
Summary: Things weren't going as good as everyone thought they would. Post FMAB ending, spoilers. Ed/Roy.


Killing Loneliness by rei382（Rei Kiri ）

Summary:

事情并不如大家想的这么美好。Fa续 Ed/Roy

能坐着就绝不站着，能躺着就绝不坐着，能睡着就千万别醒着。这就是他的座右铭，而他喜欢这座右铭。很不幸，生活几乎没给他选择的机会，他要走的路早就命中注定了—他一直没有停下来，一直在向前走，从没放弃。他有他的目标，而这世上没什么能够动摇他。

可现在他的目标已经实现了，他为自己确立的唯一目标实现了，而且实现得非常到位。这是个光荣的胜利，阿尔拿回了身体，这就如爱德生命中不朽的里程碑，鲜活而令人感慨，这世上没有别的事情能够让年长的艾尔利克更高兴的了。

但如今他却觉得空虚了。

他想要填补这份空虚，他为他和温莉的关系付出了很多努力，也试着将为阿尔方斯重新筑建自己生活当做自己的新目标，可现实却不如他想的那样。阿尔不再需要他，不是像以前那样，他最终自己独立了，过上了自己生活。当然，他相信他是为了帮助爱德才远离他的，给他让出空间与温莉在一起，但是他哥哥想要更多。他的躯体因行动，因要实现的目标而感到酸痛，他需要一些东西来填满他的脑子，占据他的思想，别让它为别的事情留下空间。那就是他的生活方式，从他小时候起他唯一知道的事。这始于他父亲的离去—当他还是小男孩时，他的任务就是就是逗他母亲开心，令她再次笑起来。他很好地履行了他的职责—直到她去世。之后便是炼金术，他想知道更多，变得更强大，然后他就可以将她带回来。他还拉上了阿尔与他一起，让这也成为他的任务，而也正因如此，出现了第三个任务，也是最后一个—取回他弟弟的身体，让他再次像正常人一样生活。

没有这些，他也就一无所有了。尽管他努力去改变，他却无法取得胜利。

这就是他回到军队的原因，在拿回阿尔的身体之后他退出过，他知道军队不会太想念他。除了他强健的体魄和智慧，没有他的炼金术，他对军队没什么用处，。而军队不缺这样的人，所以他带着大大的笑脸退伍了，他的前同事还叮嘱他千万不要忘了邀请他们参加他的婚礼。

结果，在他找到方向前他找了他们很久。他需要前进，多年的旅行经历给他的灵魂留下了深深的印记。他在热情的欢迎下再次入伍，只不过不再作为一名国家炼金术师。他被编入了研究小组，尽管他不能再用炼金术，他依旧还在学习它。他大部分时间都呆在圣特拉尔，不过还是经常去旅行—到西边的邻国或者穿过边界到东部去。可这依旧不够。

温莉表明过她支持他的事业。她也曾问过他他究竟怎么了，甚至猜对了好几次，但是他从没说出真相，只用心情不好这样蹩脚的借口或一个吻打发了她。在一段时间里这还是很有用的，但是之后他们开始了争吵。最开始还是好的，普通恋人也常大吵大闹，更别说是他们俩，只不过他常因此受伤。她命中率很高，而且作为一个机械铠师，她周围总有锋利而沉重的东西可以让她拿来扔向他的腹部，他的腿，甚至是头。

之后，事情变的越来越糟。他们没有了肢体的暴力行为，即使是争吵也没有那么激烈了。他不再因为接到警讯说他们影响邻里而被马斯坦责骂。不过没有大嚷大叫和漫天飞舞的机械工具并不意味着他们就关系好了，相反，他们之间的关系越来越淡漠。

爱德开始要求更多的任务和调查，让他出国去，而他通常会比要求的呆的更久一点。他能感受到别人担心，知道他们的委婉和谨慎的提问，但他总是避开它们，咧着嘴喃喃地说着"一切都好"这样空洞的保证。可当谣言四起时生活变得越来越艰难，他一点一点地被揭开，最终让人了解整件事。

这很受伤，可他却只能怪他自己。他不再想与温莉呆在一起，也甚少在家。显然他们的性生活已经是个久远的记忆了，所以他怎么能怪温莉找了其他男人以满足需要呢？如果他不在她身边，也没什么迹象表明他会回来的话，那她会落入他人的怀抱中是很正常的事情。

他试过不要想这事。当他外出时还好，但如果他在家睡时，他很难不去想自己的床被其他男人占据过。

他清醒地躺在床上，看着旁边睡着的人，想象着另一双手，很可能是完整无暇的双手，抚摸着她柔嫩的肌肤。他甚至能听见她因被抚摸而发生的呻吟，她的反应会与从前是一样的吗？那一旦他触碰到她的敏感点就会发出的尖细的呻吟，伴着柔和而有魄力的他所知道的协奏，虽说他已不确定他是否还记得。他看向她的脸，想着当其他男人爱抚她，吻她，爱抚她，上她的时候，那张脸是否会因愉悦而扭曲。

她答应过他她会将她的全部交给他，但他无法接受，这并不是等价交换。他仅仅只给了她一半的真心，并不是说他不想，而是他的另外一半是完全没有价值的。随着时间的流逝，这一半也已经萎缩腐败，直到最后什么也没有留给她了。当然她也要回了她自己的那部分，在他当初离开她之时。

但问题是他不是那种会承认自己是失败者的人。他可以忍受责备，勇敢地面对事实，他可以承认错误，把改正错误放在事情的第一位，但他绝不会以同样的方式对待此事然后宣告自己的失败。

然而有时候，一个人必须面对失败。

他从床上起来，小心翼翼不吵醒身边的女人，她安静地睡着，也许正做着什么美梦，一些不是关于他的美梦。他尽可能安静地走在房间，拿上衣服离开了房间。

之后他在客厅穿好了衣服，确定自己是整整齐齐的。

这是一个舒适的夏夜，但在外面还是有点冷，在日出之前的这段时间总是最黑暗最冷的，特别现在已经快到秋天了。

爱德打开门，那门发出一点反抗似的噪音，他走了出去，又轻轻地把门关上。

他很累，但他睡不着，那些事情总在他脑海里萦绕着。也许散下步能让他平静下来。

圣特拉尔的街道上没有别的人。一个正常人不会在这种时段出现在这里，尽管现在是周末。整齐排列的树上叶子的沙沙声就是他现在的同伴，它们在他耳边舒适地低吟着。这些吵杂声正是他思绪的反映。有些事是一定要做的，但他不知道是什么，而他不能让事情就在这样放着。

他知道温莉不开心，尽管在他不在时她给自己找了一个伴侣，他肯定，但她很可能不大高兴她得躲躲藏藏地过日子。他非常了解以她的善良的心她无法将他的离开作为出轨的借口。她可能在内心挣扎着，一方面她的良心谴责她她打破了她的誓言，而另一方面她的理智却告诉她这不是她的错。爱德能想象到她所承受的痛苦，但他只能责备他自己。她不该遭这份罪，他配不上她，只有爱她的，能够如他所期望地取悦她的人才配得上她，可现在他们没有得选择。

不，他得放她自由，将她从他的镣铐里释放出来。他停了一下，把手伸进外套的口袋里—不再是他那标志性的红色外套，而是一件褐色的更适合成年的他的外套。他抬头看向黑暗的天空。圣特拉尔有太多灯光了，以致无法看到星星，但他并不是要看这个，他已经花了太多的时间在其它地方，所以能够想象得出那样的画面。他能够指出它们的位置，根据一年当中的时间粗略地推测出它们的所在点，但这都是毫无用处的东西。一些虚无的没有实在意义的东西充斥他的脑海。他想寻找答案，他无声地询问黑色的天幕想要得到一些提示，看有没什么能够填补他告诉他他该怎么做，得到动力去做他该做的事，但这里什么也没有。

爱德长叹一气收回视线，不在意地重新迈起步子，于是在他撞上一块东西时他惨叫了一声。直觉让他立刻回到了现实中，紧绷起肌肉准备好作战。

他的拳头在半途中被拦了下来，他猛抬起头以为会对上他的敌人，但是他的视线却遇上了一双锐利的黑色眼睛，它们正好奇地盯着他。

"你该更加谨慎一点，钢。"

这冰冷而平稳的声音让爱德重新回过神来，他像触了电般把手收了回去，重新塞回口袋里。他不觉得冷，他只是不知道还有什么别的能做。他依然处于紧张状态，不想让手闲晃着。

"你要干嘛？"他冲年长的男人厉声问道。这个头衔已不再适用了，因为他有一对活生生的手，而且他也不再是一名炼金术师，不过这名字一直伴随着他，他觉得也没必要去纠正。这提醒着他的过去，那时的他还有意义地活着，他对那时的世界还有着重要意义。

马斯坦盯着他，那表情从嘲讽转向了淡漠。"没事，我只是在散步。这时段这里很危险，爱德华。你不该这么出神地一个人在这里闲逛，如果我是危险人物的话—"

噢，去他的混蛋跟他那愚蠢的担心。爱德记得从他在他手下干活以来他就一直没变，那该死的关心，假装得好像他真的在意他一样。以前，当他还是一个热血沸腾的青少年时，他就总是对他大吼大叫，他们之间的战争更声名狼藉，每个人都知道，只要他们在司令部走廊里朝对方大吼，就千万别靠近他们，以免殃及池鱼。爱德的脾气总是很燥，特别是当他的上司在身边时，如果有人敢上前问是怎么回事，他就会立即用炼金术攻击他们。他没真的伤害过谁，但是这样的事情重复了一次又一次，他的工资便不断被抽去偿还因他的破坏所堆砌的债务。尽管在他重新进军队时他已经更成熟了，可那讨厌的评价还是和以前一样。现在他人已经没有被用炼金术炼成的矛刺中的危险了，但他在心情不好时他依然还有一条毒舌，不过马斯坦还是能应付自如。

"那么我会把你揍成肉酱。"他突然回道，"现在你他妈在这里干嘛？你不该躺在床上睡觉，为第二天气死大家而做准备吗？"

爱德华疑惑地抬起眉，条件反射地恢复到他原先的模样，手更紧地收在口袋里贴着身体，以更好地抵御寒冷。"我不知道你在说什么，现在很冷。"

"那么你在这里做什么？"

即使他已经预先知道了这个问题，但这还是惊讶到了爱德。他没想到这混蛋会在意，在办公室之外的世界里他们俩什么也不是。

大概只能算是认识的人吧，一旦褪去军装穿上便服，他们之间就没不再有从属关系，就爱德所认为的，他们甚至可以不打一声招呼就这样走过对方身边。当然，也许马斯坦不这么认为。

爱德抿着唇，看向别处—树木，他身处的小路，他妈的路灯—就是除了站在他面前的男人。他的出现和提出的问题让爱德不知所措，烦躁得无法忍受。很明显他现在没有心情应付他，他太累，太过沉浸于他的烦恼中而无法关心别的事情了。

"不关你的事，"他最终厉声说回去，很害怕他的声音里揭露出他的心情—生气，心痛，疑惑，悲伤，疲倦，不信任—所有的情绪都在这儿，伴随在他的话语中。他向后退了一步，就像制造距离能够弥补他的冲动一样，但不可能。罗伊的表情已经变得警惕起来，他柔和的脸上带上了担心的褶皱。

"爱德，我知道有事情发生了。你已经浑浑噩噩好几年了，我希望你知道如果你需要人谈谈的话我就在你面前。我不想把这事说出来，但—"

"那就别。"

他的要求很温柔，这更像是个恳求而不是命令，爱德看向地面，他不能承受更多了。因为他的事情，马斯坦的声音是如此的担忧和失落，这让他想起了他所做的所有错事。他在伤害他身边的每一个人，他知道，但他无法阻止自己。他与温莉之间的关系是无法修复的，他甚至不确定他是否想去修复。没有办法，他只会继续伤害她而已。阿尔方斯大多时候都不在，他优先选择了当一名学者，这很适合他。他们依旧相互契合，很是亲近，比大多兄弟要亲近，他也仍旧是爱德唯一能无条件信任的人，但现在他们相距太远了，阿尔太过沉浸于他的学习中，不容爱德去打扰。爱德在军队里的同事到现在还是很碍事，不过他们还是很关心他。他知道对于他们来说，他依旧还是那个带着光荣的使命与绝对哲思的年轻的理想主义小炼金术师。他们以为他实现了他的梦想，正幸福地与他在意的女孩一起生活，还有一个有着血肉之躯的弟弟可以依靠。

尽管他知道他们夫妻之间的事情已经传得到处都是了，但他们该不知道现在他的生活有多糟糕。无论如何告诉他人他的事情是没有意义的，他没办法改变这局面，而让他人溜进他的闹剧中只会造成更多的伤害与不安。他不需要他们的同情。他比他们想的要强大，能够独自一人坚强而毫不退缩地承受命运对他的打击，从来不会屈服，也不会让他人干涉他的麻烦事。

当一只手搭在他肩膀上时他有些吓到了，那手充满力量而使人安心，他抬头凝视，罗伊比之前靠的更近了。他可能是在爱德失神地沉浸在忧郁的思索中走近的，那深黑的双眸无情地刺穿他，在没有得到允许的情况下将他看穿。

"你以为你在做什么？"爱德问，一句话从他嘴里滑出去，声音低的更像是嘘嘘声。他们之间的距离不超过一英寸，而他对于自己与他长官的近距离感到不安，但他也没有动作表明要离开一点。他的呼吸在喉中止住了，他的心跳在加速，泄露出他内心的紧张。

自他与其他人如此靠近而没有揍人已经有好长一段时间了，唯一例外的人就是温莉。但她一直都被排除在外，如今无论何时她非常不同，他们俩虽睡在同一张床上，却避免相互触碰，肩并着肩却离得很远。他们之间上一次称得上是"亲密"的接触已经距现在有好几个月了，也许更久，并且现在这个感觉对于他来说很奇怪，充满威胁却令人着迷，那是一种诱惑着他留下并且要求更多的亲密感。

"你看起来很不好。"

回答很直白，很简洁，这让爱德华很惊讶，他看向罗伊，这是他第一次认真看着他。罗伊现在没有了以往的冷酷的面具，他注意到了他眼底的黑影，表明他最近也没怎么睡觉。是工作让他熬夜吗？有许多文件报告需要他处理？也许是因为他的私生活吧？与他女友或是妻子有矛盾...或者？爱德顿了顿，事实上他从没见过罗伊与其他女人在一起，一般提到这个话题，罗伊也没有说他生命中有什么特别的人。当然，也有一些流言传出，但爱德有亲眼见过他有与谁亲近吗？答案显然是没有。

所以这应该也不是理由，可如果是这样的话，那又是什么让他这般憔悴？

爱德眯起了眼。"你也是，"他不假思索道。如果马斯坦能让他自己的私生活不被过问，那他也可以。接受控诉然后把它抛在一边，而不是让它们纠缠着自己—这就是他在这22年里已经学会的处理方式，他永远不会与人分享他的伤痛，他不需要同情。

"别转移话题，爱德，你已经像个行尸走肉般过了两年了，让我帮你好吗？"

爱德突然心里哐当一声，罗伊的声音里布满了绝望，让他如此毫无戒备，爱德在之前从没看到过这样的他。这简单的请求撼动了爱德的内心，他以为他已经失去了这种震撼感，也无法再次找回来。现在，有什么不一样了。在空虚吞食了他之后，他第一次有了感觉这个东西，就像是有人把蒙在他灵魂上沉重的面纱掀了开来，让微弱的光线一点一点进入。

"为什么你要关心？"他问，语气里没有了反叛，只剩下好奇与疑惑。不过即使是现在他也没办法使他的声音柔和起来。当他没有给他回答时他的好奇转向了愤怒，他正要开口说些冷酷的话，那獠牙已经紧紧地咬住了他的灵魂，但当罗伊拉过他，向一个蝉蛹般紧紧地抱住爱德时，爱德止住了要说的话。

爱德喘息着，氧气进入他的肺部引发一阵尖锐的疼痛感。一时间他没有了动作，他的手紧握在口袋里，而他的肌肉抗议着这陌生的触碰。

"罗伊..."在起初的震惊消失后，他就被迷惑和悲伤占据了。他不确定他是否明白发生了什么；这是马斯坦将军，他的上司，也是除了大总统之外最接近总统位置的人。他是冷酷而精明的男人，那个总是把毫无意义的任务派给他、让他完美地执行好的人，那个在他很迟才上交报告时批评他的人，同时也是那个只要一碰见他就会惹得他非常生气人。当然爱德也会对他做同样的事情，也许是出于孩子气的固执，也有可能是出于其他不同的原因，但结果总是一样的，马斯坦是那个他最无法想象的会拥抱他的人。

尴尬就像蜜一样黏在了他的声音里，使得它非常微弱，听起来带满绝望，而他很惊讶他居然能够听得清楚自己的话，他厌恶他语气里的乞求。他闭上眼睛清了清嗓子继续说道："你在做什么？"

"你看上去就像如果没有人抓住你的话，你就会倒下去。如果你要的话，我会放开你。"他的回答很怪异，声音像雪花一般漂浮在空中，让他一时间觉得自己身处在冰与火之中。他的眼睛因此睁了开来，他能感觉到热血涌上脸颊的感觉，熟悉却又神秘，难以言表，那是一种他该珍惜，却又远远抛开不想再想第二遍的东西。

理智告诉他他该怎么做：把手伸出来将这个该死的混蛋推开，但是有什么东西被打破了—那堵他自己亲手砌起来的，一直故意滋养着的心墙，它几乎无意识地将那些想要靠近他的人都推开，将自己困在小小的牢笼里。他的灵魂期望能有一扇门被打开，让它从那里逃出去。他在他自己创造的牢笼里困得太久了，于是它伸出手将他的常识推到了一边，无情地占据了他的思想，强迫他开出一条路。

爱德叹了一口气，让自己放松下来，几乎要依靠在男人的臂弯里，但那没持续一秒他便再次紧张起来，抬起手抵住靠着他的另一具身体。他得拿出所有的力量来抵抗他对一具温暖的身体的需要，它不了解现在的情况，也不知道这具身体的身份，即使他是马斯坦也没有关系，他不在乎他是一个男的，一个真正的讨厌鬼。但他的内心却在抗议，说着有些事已经不一样了，马斯坦不是在办公室里，这个抱着他的男人是一个真正的人，他们有着不同的动机，不同的要务。这让他的动作变得很无力，几近惨淡。

"我很好，"他重复着他过度使用的咒语，知道这话是空洞的，没有意义可言的，这让人不必深究就知道事实，但他依旧这样说着。"我不需要你该死的—"

一只冰冷的手指轻轻地放到了他的唇上，让他安静了下来，他能尝到罗伊皮肤上轻微的咸味。一股强烈的欲望在他心中生起，他想咬住那只手指，把它带进嘴里用他自己的热量温暖它。

他对这想法感到震惊。

他退后了一步，却被罗伊的另一只手阻止了，让他继续呆在原地。

怎么了？这想法究竟是从哪里冒出来的？这个问题在他的脑海里回响着，用着各种各样的措辞一遍一遍地自动重复，每一次说都各不相同，但意思却是一样的。为什么？

他从没对男人有过感觉。他一直相信他是喜欢女人的。见鬼，他想要一起度过余生的人只有温莉，但事情已经在一年以前完全改变了。他从没想过这个，难道他们之间如一开始一般的引力缺失有更深一层的含义？这有可能吗？他怎么会没注意到？

当然，他很确定马斯坦是个英俊的男人，一个很迷人的男人，他们办公室的都知道，在找个人暖床方面他从没遇到过困难。他也从没定下来过，三十多岁了，他就没迹象说要给自己找个妻子，不过他其实没真的讲过他的事情。爱德也没想过这事，如果不是他们足够了解温莉，她几乎就是军队的一份子的话，他大概不会在闲聊中提起她，而这并不意味着他就不爱她，不为她感到骄傲，而只是因为他觉得他的私人生活就该与工作分开。

但现在，这位将军的行为已经超越了权限，毫无懊悔之心地入侵到他的个人生活中来，亲密地挨着他，即使是温莉也没再这样做过，这让他重新审视起罗伊马斯坦这个人来。

他正紧紧地抱着他，声音很温柔，温柔得不像是个长官该对下属所用的语气。爱德看向他身前的人，更确切地说应该是检视。他明显不同于办公室那个人，他在之前就注意到了，就在他们开始这场尴尬的对话时，但现在他感觉到了这里面有更多的东西。现在罗伊注视他的方式与友情无关，他的眼睛过于深沉，里面闪烁着与从前完全不同的光芒。他几乎要忘了该如何辨认，但现在他思考着这个问题，答案显而易见，清楚，明晰得就像夏日阳光一般。

谁会想到...也许那就是罗伊从不在工作中谈论他情人，也从没想过要安定下来的原因。罗伊马斯坦将军，他喜欢的是男人，而此刻看来，他喜欢他。

但他要怎么做？

他的身体自己做出了反应，也许只是因为他太渴望这样的触碰了，所以他不该想太多，更重要的是，他不该对此有任何回应。他没有理由为了一夜的禁忌诱惑而将罗伊拉下水，他不是那一类人。他从不说口是心非的话—他"很好"这句话例外，但他有足够的理由隐瞒真相。他不是那种用空洞的承诺把女孩子诱拐上床的男人，而且即使他待在其他城市好几个月，认识了那里的人，有被他外表迷住的女人靠过来，他也从没背着温莉出轨过。他总会很直接地说：我有妻子在家里等着我—虽然他知道她大概没在等他。一夜情并不能令他高兴，他太了解他自己了，他知道那罪恶的快感会伴随他一生的。

"罗伊，"他开口，打算让他放开自己，说明他们之间没有可能，但话说出口的语气并不是他想要的决绝和果断，而是无力而柔软的。在他能说什么之前，罗伊已经把他拉近，消除了他们之间的距离，吻住了他的唇。这是一个舒适的吻，同时它却带上了绝望，熟悉而陌生。爱德体会到罗伊唇的粗糙感—干燥而破裂，摩挲着他自己的唇。他已经很久没被吻过了，在他的生命中，他只被他妈妈和温莉吻过，而它们都没如此粗糙，可现在他意识到了，他渴望这种柔情。他闭上眼，无法抵制这种感觉。他可以尝到罗伊的味道—苦中带着甜，就像是刺山柑（一种植物果实，味苦）与蜂蜜的奇怪混合，爱德莫名地觉得罗伊给他的感觉很独一无二。他还能尝到他口中威士忌的味道，与他本身的味道相混合，这让他觉得很新奇，奇怪却令人着迷。

他心里有什么东西被打破了，一些他所不知道的存在在体内的原始欲望冒了出来。他的身体自觉地做出反应，允许着这个吻的继续，并且在没得到他允许的情况下迎合起另一个男人来，在这吻不再只是唇与唇的简单相触时，他能听到自己发出的小声的呻吟，罗伊温热的舌头抵住了他的唇，想得到更多，他顺服地轻轻分开了自己的双唇。他感觉到罗伊摩挲了他的下唇一会儿，之后才入侵到他的口里，展开探索和品尝。爱德稍微弯了弯身子，靠着罗伊，他只是对他的嘴巴感到好奇而已。他的内心在尖叫，暴躁地抗议着正在发生的事情，祈求理智的回归，而爱德知道那是对的。可这个吻，不管它是什么，都是错误的。他以为他无法感受到爱—不管是什么接近于爱的东西，以为他的心灵太过堕落而无法让他阴暗的灵魂感受到光明，不然他会是温莉更完美的爱人，他会成功修复他们之间的问题过上正常的生活。但这不可能。

也许这就是原因。这个想法在他脑海里成形，充满挑战性，同时也令人困惑。也许温莉不是他命里注定的那个人。他是对温莉有些感觉，但是也许在他十七岁的时候他将友情或感激之类的东西与爱情完全混淆了。他试着回想他的过去，想着他与马斯坦相处的时刻，疯狂地搜寻着原因，但是他的理智不知被他抛去哪里了，讳忌完全被愉悦和欲望所占据，就像是河流的大坝被大水冲塌，他内心的感情和感觉都一下子喷涌而出，淹没所有不是关于罗伊的记忆。欲望的火花在他的心中绽放，蔓延至全身，侵袭进他所有的血肉骨髓中，像失乐园里的禁果一样，玷污着他。这，这就是他一直在寻找的压倒性的快感，他一直在徒劳地寻找着，绝望到精疲力尽。

在罗伊结束这个吻，拉开他们之间的距离时，这神奇的魔法消失了，令爱德迷惑地喘着气，从喉咙里发出一声奇怪的低语。他的身体因渴望多年的感觉而感到疼痛，它从没如此强烈过。这就像是他的整个身体都被火点燃了，它熊熊燃烧着，将他从前所信仰的东西统统烧尽，令他感到无助并哑然。这对于他是很少有的，他用一只手都能数出这种令他脑子一片空白的感觉的次数。

罗伊的手温柔而小心地抚上爱德的脸，扫开他一边的刘海，用一种亲密的方式将它塞在他耳后，带着侵略性却令人感到宽慰。"你不知道我想这么做多久了。"他轻轻地说，伴着柔和的气息打在他脸上，打破了他们之间的沉默。"我以为...我以为你对我来说永远都是触不可及的。"

这简单的表白是真诚而赤裸的，让爱德感觉到他面前人的脆弱。它虽朴素简单，却依旧充满意味。然而，欲望的影响已经开始消退，让一切都回归到它们原本的位置。他咽了一下口水，想让他嘴里那奇怪的感觉和味道消失。罗伊的味道一直在他嘴里徘徊，当然还有那苦涩的烈酒的味道。

他的脑子快速运转，寻找着没有出错的结论。

"你醉了，罗伊，你不知道你在做什么，"他开口，他的声音里表现出对这事实真相的心痛。当然，那只是由于他的幸运。这个意识与之前将他的内心燃烧殆尽的感觉一样强大，只因发觉他吻他的原因不过是酒造成的。那么好吧，也许这是最好的结果。有什么好事会这样降临呢？

他是他的下属，一个男人，并且现在他还不是单身的，不过最后一点不会持续多久。不管他将来与马斯坦会发生什么，现在他都觉得这对温莉很不公平，她值得更好的，她该比他所能给她的得到更多。他希望那个在他不在时与她一起的男人能提供这些给他，而且他希望她能在没有罪恶感的束缚里过得开心。

"我也许是喝了点酒，但这点酒不足以令我认错你，爱德华。"罗伊的声音安静而平稳，与他刚刚颤抖的告白完全不同。他没什么是不确定的：正是此时，罗伊的话让他将一切不安与渴求抛在了一边，代之以属于马斯坦将军独有的自信。爱德知道，随着时间的流逝，这声音让他平静了下来，让他确信无论如何，他总会有办法，并且这会起作用，即使是在最黑暗的战争时期，在他们与人造人的邪恶计划抗争时，它们没什么不同。"如果我认为你没有与我一样的感觉，我永远不会做或者说任何事，我知道你有多在乎...即使你在拼命表现得你并不在意。你是我的下属，而且你有温莉...我以为我在你的生命中不占据任何位置，即使是在你请求再次加入军队的时候...刚刚发生的事与我是否喝了酒无关，此时此刻，这正是我渴望多年的东西。"

爱德回答罗伊话的声音是模糊的，但这并没传递出充斥在他脑子里的疑惑，"那为什么是现在呢？"

年长的男人叹了口气，手离开了爱德的脸，但他仍然站得很近，没有退开。"因为我很自私。"他说。他黑色的双眼看进爱德的金色双瞳，真诚地刺入他的灵魂深处。"你与温莉相处得不好的事情并不是一个秘密，根据那些流言，你的任务要求，这并不难猜测。然后我看见你独自一人在深夜中散步，如此痛苦，爱德，我无法让你一个人呆着。如果你要说你没兴趣的话，我会理解的。把它说出来，我绝不会再提起我们今晚的吻。我已经保守秘密这么多年了，再加上一条对我来说完全没有问题。我也许会失望，但我不会劝服你让你做你不喜欢的事。"罗伊说话时稍微有些停顿，就像他不相信这些事正在发生一样，他真的将他的想法说了出来；而爱德不得不被他的感受牵连：马斯坦见鬼的在说什么？啊？

"罗伊..."他开口，但不知道要怎么继续，于是他低下头看着地面。他打算说什么？有什么是他可以说的吗？

"我是作为一个朋友的身份告诉你所有的事，爱德，作为一个人，一个平民，并非一个将军。我不想让你觉得只因为你在我的手下做事你就有义务做什么，现在我没想着用我的军衔压迫你，如果你说不的话...我不会拿它来针对你，所以我不想让你觉得有压力。"

"我不在乎，"爱德在他能阻止自己之前脱口而出，"我什么时候听从过你的命令了？"

罗伊退后了一步，他的唇莫名地因苦涩的笑意而伸展起来，"我给了你太多别人所没有权利，真的，"他同意道，但他的话语里带着些挫败感。他把爱德的回答当做了是拒绝。

他想拒绝他吗？

当然这样的话事情会更容易更简单：所有的一切都会恢复原状，他可以接受他布置的任务，四处旅行着逃离他自己的生活，但他无法将萦绕在他脑子里刚刚发生的事情甩开：他回吻罗伊时的兴奋感流遍他的全身，就像闪电掠过他一般。他无法推开那刻的感觉，他们不仅仅是有着一样的感觉。如果他一直以来要寻找的就是这个感觉怎么办？他的心太盲了以致无法看到？他愿意放弃这个机会吗？这会很简单...

他周围的空气起了变化，他因此抬起了头，发现罗伊又退后了一些，使得他们之间的距离在扩大，现在他们已离得无法相碰了。

这会很快结束的，然后所有的一切就会回归到原位，但拼图拼错了，那些小块虽相互接合，可它们的接缝却不整齐，它们是被强制拼在一起的。要将它们重新拆开再拼回去需要费很大的劲，也许根本没有可能：他不确定那强制的拼凑是否毁掉了它们原本的面貌，也不知道是否有正确的方法将它们拼好。

"我不会滥用你给的权利，"他安静地说，声音很轻柔。他抬起眼看向罗伊，他的脸上布满疑惑。在他的生命中他已经错过了那么多机会，他将它们弄得一团乱，也许再也无法补救。

他已经决定了。

"如果你认为我毁了你的期望的话，你很可能一点都不了解我。在你到处乱走去吻别人的时候，你该先好好做个调查。"

那男人脸上的神情变化得很快：从沮丧到迷惑，最后到理解，然后几乎立刻又被假笑代替。"我能帮助你，如果你允许的话。"

爱德朝前走了一步，拉近了他与罗伊间的距离。"我会的，"犹豫了一刻，他说道，但现在他没办法收回了。他朝前靠去，将仅剩的间距也抹去，吻住了罗伊的唇。

他不知道这是否是个好主意，也不知道这是否会有结果，爱德甚至不确定罗伊是否接收到了他的回答，但没什么东西能将他还没失去的东西夺走。在他们第一次亲吻的短暂时刻，他就感觉了他找到了一扇打开世界的大门，他存在的意义，那个神圣的地带，那也许是破解他人生意义的密码。可能，只是可能，他会找到一个可以栖息的地方，最终获得真正的幸福。


End file.
